Patrat
|} Patrat (Japanese: ミネズミ Minezumi) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 20. Biology Patrat is a rodent-like Pokémon that resembles a . It is mostly brown with a tan stomach and face. It has a large pointed tooth that sticks out of its mouth. Patrat has a flat face, and its cheeks are very round. Patrat has cheek pouches that it uses to store food. Its ears are small and pointed. Its head has a black band that covers the eyes, which have red irises with a yellow ring and black pupils. Its feet are small and black with three toes. Its long tail has scruffy white tip, and is usually standing up straight. This tail is used for communication; its tail is raised when it sees an enemy. Patrat is very conscious and wary regarding its surroundings and is always on guard. The anime shows Patrat living in tunnels. In the anime Major appearances Patrat made its debut in In The Shadow of Zekrom!, appearing in a group. Multiple Patrat also appeared in Enter Iris and Axew!. A pair of Patrat made a minor appearance in Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest! where Burgh was able to heal a sick one. Three male Patrat were seen at the beginning of Emolga the Irresistible! gathering apples. Their harvest was stolen by a gluttonous Emolga who tricked them with . A Patrat appeared in The Forest Champion!. A Patrat appeared in a flashback in A Trip Down Memory Train!. Minor appearances Multiple Patrat appeared in A Sandile Gusher of Change! with multiple and when they needed help from and . Patrat appeared on a computer screen in The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!. has a Patrat he used in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa! for the Club Battle, but they lost. Patrat has made cameo appearances in Triple Leaders, Team Threats!, Dreams by the Yard Full!, A Rival Battle for Club Champ!, A Connoisseur's Revenge!, Battling for the Love of Bug-Types!, The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!, Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1, Climbing the Tower of Success!, Search for the Clubultimate!, Clash of the Connoisseurs!, All for the Love of Meloetta!, Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three!, and Mission: Defeat Your Rival!. Multiple Patrat appeared in Lost at the Stamp Rally!. A Patrat appeared in Battling the Bully!, under the ownership of Sean's father. A Patrat briefly appeared in the 's flashback in A Village Homecoming! and also in one of Iris's flashbacks in Drayden Versus Iris: Past, Present, and Future!. A Patrat appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. Multiple Patrat appeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog!. A Patrat appeared in Saving Braviary. A Patrat appeared in Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!. A 's Patrat appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!. Multiple Patrat appeared in a flashback in The Island of Illusions!. A Patrat appeared in Searching for a Wish!. A Patrat appeared in a fantasy/flashback in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Patrat appeared in Celebrating the Hero's Comet!. A Patrat appeared in Grooming Furfrou!. A Patrat appeared in the book was reading in The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos!. A Trainer's Patrat appeared in Unlocking Some Respect!. Three Patrat appeared in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!. A Patrat appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate!, under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer. Two Trainers each owned a Patrat, which appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. In the manga ]] In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga, Monta captures a Patrat in Advance Toward the Path of the Strongest!. In the Pokémon Adventures manga The BW Agency have three Patrat hired to appear in different medias such as advertising and movies, one of them is named Alain. They first appeared in Lights, Camera...Action, where they did an Xtransceiver commercial with a girl. Lenora has a Patrat which she used it against in Wheeling and Dealing. Shoko's four Patrat first appear in Old Wounds, and later are seen rescuing the Gym Leaders captured by Team Plasma. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Patrat makes an appearance in . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and , Dreamyard}} and , Floccesy Ranch, Virbank Complex}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Meadow: Trailhead Field, Challenger's Ground; Field: Trailhead Field}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Dream Gate: Wet and Wild Battle, Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 378}} |area=White Ruins: Trailhead Field (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Surveillance Dunes (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=505 |name2=Watchog |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * Patrat shares its with . They are both known as the Scout Pokémon. * Patrat is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 255. ** It also has the lowest base stat total of all Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Origin It appears to be based on a , or . Name origin Patrat is a combination of patrol and rat. It may also be a play on . Minezumi is a combination of 見 mi (looking) and 鼠 nezumi (mouse). In other languages and |de=Nagelotz|demeaning=From and |fr=Ratentif|frmeaning=From rat and |es=Patrat|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Patrat|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=보르쥐 Borujwi|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=探探鼠 Tàntànshǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Патрат Patrat|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Nagelotz fr:Ratentif it:Patrat ja:ミネズミ pl:Patrat zh:探探鼠